


Lilo's End

by jbernady8



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Vore, Rimming, Scat, full tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: Alternate ending to Stitch! The Movie that takes place right after Lilo and Stitch are captured by Dr. Hamsterviel on his ship





	Lilo's End

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction.

Lilo’s End  
By: jbernady8

It’s been a short time since Lilo and Stitch were captured on board Dr. Hämsterviel’s ship. They sat in their cells, sad, trying to figure out a way to escape. It seemed like they were in there for days before Gantu returned to their cells, “Dr. Hämsterviel wants to meet with you.” Lilo looked nervous, “W…What’s he going to do to us?” “I don’t know, but he does seem to have some “special” plans for both of you.” Hearing this made both Lilo and Stitch very scared. One at a time, Gantu opened their cells, bound them with special handcuffs, which appeared to be a metal cylinder, and bound their feet in a strange metal hovering disc.

After they were bound, Gantu took them to meet with Dr. Hämsterviel. Upon entering the room, they approached Hämsterviel and he demanded the phone book. Gantu grabbed a stack of books and put them next to Lilo. Hämsterviel climbed onto the pile of books and started talking to Lilo, “I have some very special plans for both of you.” Lilo was still shaking in fear, “W…What kind of plans?” “Well, since you can’t escape, and you’ll find out soon anyway…I’m going to eat you, cute little girl, and I’m going to force Stitch to watch. After you come back out, you’ll be turned into fertilizer for my crops.” Lilo and Stitch both looked horrified and started crying.

Lilo spoke up, “Th…That’s sick, you can’t do this.” Stitch added, “Yeah, why would you want to eat a human? They are nice and friendly.” Hämsterviel responded, “Oh, I assure you, I can do this and make sure no one outside of this room knows what happened to both of you. To answer your question, Stitch, I’ve always wondered how a human would taste.” Stitch responded, “What will you do with me?” “You will be my prisoner and “slave” for the rest of your life.” “Why did you say slave like that?” “Because, like any other animal, I have certain needs, and you will be required to satisfy those needs whenever I want.” Stitch looked confused, “What kind of needs?” Hämsterviel shook his head, “Looks like I’ll have to spell it out for you, sexual needs.” “No, I will never do that.” “Oh, but you don’t have a choice, my dear 626. Don’t worry, after a while, you’ll get used to it and enjoy it. I grow tired of talking, time for my meal.” 

Lilo started crying loudly, fearing what was about to happen to her. Hämsterviel said, “Time to remove those clothes. I like my living meal naked.” He used a claw to cut Lilo’s clothes off one at a time. He started with her dress, leaving her only wearing underwear, “Mmm, you look so hot under that dress. Now for that underwear.” Immediately, he cut off her underwear, leaving her standing before him completely naked and embarrassed, “Even better fully naked. I wish I could use you to fulfill some of my needs, you would make a fine slave for me. Gantu, undo her restraints, I don’t want them interfering with her taste, keep your gun handy, just in case she tries something.” Gantu did as he was told and soon Lilo was standing before Hämsterviel, trying to cover her naked body, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls.

Hämsterviel lifted her head up, “No need to cover yourself, my dear. We will be the last to see you naked anyway. Lay down on your back, I want to taste your sex before I eat you.” Lilo looked confused, but laid down anyway. Hämsterviel walked in between her legs and put his face next to her pussy, “Mmm, looks tasty, I’ve never tasted a human before.” He stuck out his tongue and started licking her pussy, causing her to moan. 

Lilo spoke up, “What are you doing? This can’t be right, but it feels so good.” Hämsterviel didn’t respond, he just continued licking while she continued to moan louder and louder. After a few minutes he shoved his tongue into her vagina, moving it around wildly, causing her to moan even louder. At first, he didn’t want to push past her hymen, but decided to anyway since she had no more use for it anyway. As soon as he broke it, she screamed in pain and he could taste her blood.

As he continued his treatment, she started spraying her juices and he happily drank them, enjoying the taste. He withdrew his tongue and took his mouth off her for a moment, “Wow, your juices are delicious, I can’t wait to taste your body.” Right after saying that he went back to work on her pussy and vagina. After 30 minutes, she let out a deafening moan as she orgasmed for the first time in her life and powerfully sprayed her juices into his mouth. After her orgasm died down, he kept eating her out until she orgasmed 3 more times, then he withdrew his tongue and took his mouth off her again before standing up.

“Ok, Lilo, now stand up and put your arms at your side.” Lilo did as she was told, standing up and putting her arms at her side as Hämsterviel licked his lips before continuing, “Good girl, stay like that and get ready to be eaten.” Lilo took one last look at Stitch, both of them crying loudly, “I guess this is good bye, Stitch.” “I guess so, Lilo, I will miss you a lot.”

Lilo turned back to Hämsterviel and he wasted no time, immediately opening his mouth wide, engulfing her head. He moved his tongue all over her face, getting it nice and wet, while moaning at her taste. After a few minutes, he started swallowing, pulling her down his throat, licking all over her body as she goes. As her pussy and vagina passed through his mouth, he started licking them, causing her to moan in pleasure while he moaned, enjoying the taste. Soon, her legs and feet went through his mouth and into his throat. 

Once her head reached his stomach, she started screaming loudly, wanting to get out. Soon, her legs and feet landed in his stomach, a large bulge could be seen outside the stomach proving she was in there. She started squirming violently while screaming and Hämsterviel started rubbing his stomach, “Mmm, very tasty, I might have to try this with other human children, if only because of the taste.”

Soon, his stomach started filling up with acid and Lilo started to panic even more. After a few minutes, Lilo started screaming in agony as the acid started eating through her skin, digesting her. “Sounds like the digestion is starting,” Hämsterviel said. He walked over to Stitch, took of his hand cuffs, and put Stitch’s hands to his stomach, “Feel her squirm inside me.” Stitch could feel her moving around inside the stomach and was still crying loudly, “LILO! I am here, can you hear me?” A muffled voice came from the stomach, “STITCH! I hear you. Help me, I don’t want to die.” “I want to, but I can’t.” Hämsterviel removed Stitch’s hands from his stomach, “That was touching, but now we have to get to my carrot field before she comes out the other end.”

The three of them went to the ship’s bridge and Hämsterviel took the controls, navigating to a planet only he has seen before. Hämsterviel smiled, “There it is, my own personal hide away. It is under the radar of the Galactic Federation, since it has almost no native life forms, perfect for me to hide. This is also where I grow my own carrots.”

The planet looked a lot like earth, blue and green. Except, it was a bit smaller and the shapes of the land masses were different. As they got closer and entered the atmosphere, Lilo’s screams started to die down. Hämsterviel patted his stomach and spoke up, “Sounds like her time in my stomach is almost up. It won’t be long until she comes out my ass. Good thing we’re almost there.”

In his stomach, Lilo’s skin was almost completely gone, her internal organs quickly going as well. Most of what was left of her were her bones. Slowly, her remains moved through his digestive tract and turned into shit.

The ship moved closer to the surface and landed in a meadow, close to what seemed like a farm. Hämsterviel spoke up, “We’re here, it’s almost time to prepare the “fertilizer” and plant the crops.” He then pointed to a cage, “Gantu, put 626 in there and plow the field, while I get ready to prepare the fertilizer.” Gantu did as he was told, he removed Stitch from the disc and uncuffed him before shoving him into the cage. Then, he grabbed a plow and began working the field.

Hämsterviel went into a shed and pulled out a bucket and mixing materials, putting them in view of Stitch. “Watch closely, 626, your precious Lilo is coming back out of me soon and you get a front row seat to see her get turned into fertilizer. Isn’t that exciting?” Stitch just stood there, crying, missing Lilo. “Don’t cry, 626, your friend is about to fulfill her new purpose. If this fertilizer is good enough, I’ll be doing this to more humans and you’ll be around to watch it all.”

Hämsterviel walked over to Stitch’s cage and rubbed Stitch’s face, “I can’t wait until you fulfill your purpose, I’ve always wanted a “slave”.” Suddenly, Hämsterviel grabbed his abdomen, “Oh my, it feels like she’s ready to come out and I want you to watch.” He walked back over to the bucket and pointed his ass into it. Giving a loud grunt, he started pushing his shit out as Stitch watched in horror, crying louder. Most of it looked like normal shit, but some of it still had the shape of some parts of her body, making the experience even more horrifying for Stitch. “Like what you see, 626? She feels really good coming out, not quite as good as when she went in.” He continued grunting and pushing more shit out for another hour before he finally stopped.

Hämsterviel walked back over to Stitch’s cage, “That made my ass quite dirty, I want you to clean it off.” Stitch looked shock, “That’s nasty, I won’t do it.” “Is that anyway for a slave to talk to his master? I can make this a lot worse for you if you don’t.” Hämsterviel turned around and presented his dirty ass hole to Stitch, “Now, 626, clean it off with your tongue or you will be punished severely.” 

Not knowing what kind of punishment he would have to endure, Stitch slowly brought his face to Hämsterviel’s ass and stuck out his tongue. He closed his eyes and started licking the dirty ass hole, grimacing at the taste. Hämsterviel moaned, “That’s good, 626, you like the taste of my shit, don’t you? Since it is also you’re friend you’re licking up as well.” Once Stitch thought he was done, he removed his tongue from the ass hole. Hämsterviel didn’t like this, “You’re not done yet, I want the inside clean as well.”

Stitch looked grossed out, but didn’t want to find out what punishment he would be given, so he stuck his tongue back out and shoved it into the ass hole in front of him. Hämsterviel moaned, “Oh yeah, 626, that tongue of yours feels better inside than outside. Make sure to get it nice and clean in there.” Stitch pushed his tongue into the ass as far as it could go, moving it around wildly, causing Hämsterviel to moan louder. “Oh god, you’re more talented with that tongue than I thought, 626.” 

After a few more minutes, Stitch withdrew his tongue and started scratching it, trying to get the taste off of it. “That’s cute, 626, don’t worry, you’ll get used to the taste later. Thank you for cleaning my ass. Now, I must finish mixing the fertilizer, it looks like Gantu is almost finished.” Hämsterviel walked back to the bucket, he picked up the mixing materials, pouring them into the bucket and mixing it all together. “This should make my crops grow nicely.”

Right after he got done mixing the fertilizer, Gantu was done plowing. “Gantu, start planting the carrots, I’ll follow right behind you with this fertilizer.” Gantu grabbed a bag of carrot seeds and walked the fields, placing the seeds at regular intervals, while Hämsterviel followed closely behind, placing the fertilizer on top of the seeds. After an hour, all the seeds were planted and both of them sat down to rest next to Stitch’s cage. Hämsterviel spoke up, “That new fertilizer should make for some interesting crops, I can’t wait until they are harvested.”

While Gantu and Hämsterviel rested next to the cage, Stitch sat there crying his eyes out, thinking to himself, “Lilo, how could they do this to you? I already miss you so much. Not only are you gone forever, but now I’m a slave. Life can’t get much worse than this. We probably should’ve listened to Cobra.” Hämsterviel looked at Stitch, “Well, 626, your friend, Lilo, is serving her purpose well. I’ll let you grieve for a bit before I start using you as a slave. Just remember, the quicker you accept your fate and the more you obey, the easier things will be for you.”

Day after day passed, Hämsterviel watered the crops, and all three of them watched as the carrots grew larger. When it was time for the harvest, Hämsterviel and Gantu grabbed some baskets and started picking the carrots. It too them an entire day to pick them all. When they were done Hämsterviel admired the carrots, “They turned out better than I expected, much larger than normal. I wonder how they taste.” 

He took a carrot out of a basket and took a bite, “Wow, these are the most delicious carrots I’ve ever harvested.” After he finished eating the carrot, he took another one out and gave it to Stitch, “Here, 626, have one, it was your friend that made these possible.” Stitch picked it up, admiring it as if it were Lilo, before taking a bite, “You’re right, these are delicious. But, I still miss Lilo, she was the best friend I’ve ever had.” “Oh, 626, you should forget her. She is gone and can never be brought back. But, we can still enjoy these carrots she provided for us.”

Hämsterviel reached into the cage and petted Stitch lovingly, “You’ll make a good slave and we have lots of carrots for both of us to enjoy.” Stitch didn’t respond, he just sat there crying. “Gantu, take the cage to the ship and put it in my quarters. He needs to get familiar with them.” Gantu picked up the cage and the three of them went back to the ship. Hämsterviel went to the bridge for takeoff, while Gantu took the cage to his quarters like he was told. Upon reaching Hämsterviel’s quarters, Gantu found a nice place beside the bed and set the cage down and went to the bridge.

Hämsterviel started the takeoff procedure as Gantu entered the bridge. The ship took off and quickly ascended out of the atmosphere. As soon as they left the atmosphere, Hämsterviel set a course back to Earth, “Well, Gantu, time to harvest more Earth children. Lilo was so delicious as a meal and the fertilizer she made created some nice, tasty carrots. I’m going to use Earth children to fertilize my crops from now on.” Gantu grunted, not wanting to watch anymore vore. Hämsterviel continued, “Plus, I have to break 626 into his new role and what he did with his tongue back there was better than wiping my ass.”

Once the ship was on it’s course, Hämsterviel turned the controls over to Gantu and went to his quarters. Upon entering his quarters, he said, “Well, 626, time to break you in as the slave you are,” as he opened the cage, taking Stitch out.

The end?


End file.
